The Taming of the Su
by Lady Starlight so kiss my ass
Summary: New guy Takenaga is in love with Noi. The only problem is Takenaga can't date Noi unless Noi's unattractive, illtempered, macabre obsessed cousin Sunako dates. Thats where Kyohei comes in. RR!No Flames Please.


_Summary – An adaptation of the Shakespearean play. New guy Takenaga is in love with Noi. The only problem is Takenaga can't date Noi unless Noi's unattractive, ill-tempered, macabre obsessed cousin Sunako dates as well… _

_Spoilers – There are none, aren't you happy? You could have no bloody idea what Wallflower is (and if you don't, SHAME ON YOU!) but you would be able to read this story. If you can't tell, it is an AU._

_Disclaimer – Ok, so neither Popcorn nor Starlight own Wallflower Yamatonadeshiko Shichihenge, we both wish we did. But we don't. Ok, we also don't own Ten Things I Hate About You, and Taming of the Shrew, which this story is somewhat based on. So I really don't think we own much of this…but whatever. Please enjoy and Review!_

**Taming of the Su**

**Lil-popcorngurl and Lady Starlight so kiss my ass**

**Chapter One**

"Sunako get out of bed!" Sunako's cousin shouted through a shut and locked door.

"It's amazing that we're even related," a jaded Noi said collapsing onto the marble floor of her aunt's mansion. "I swear you were adopted Sunako."

Sunako's bedroom door slid open slowly revealing red eyes and a thirst of hunger. Or was it hatred? Or maybe she was just tired?

"And I swear that the devil dropped you from his wagon on his way to hell," Sunako replied with maniacal laughter.

Noi ignored this macabre like comment and turned to walk downstairs relived that the unholy task of waking up Sunako Nakahara was accomplished.

Sunako closed her door relieved that she didn't have to look at that child of _the light_ for another second longer. Flashes and lights from her 12-inch television showed images of her new favourite movie, Ju-On.

Sunako petted a human skull whispering incoherent words sounding like "precious" and "darkness" while watching the gruesome movie with excitement written all over her face. Some would say she's a weird cookie. Others would say run while you still can. Noi unfortunately was bound by the matrimony of cousinhood and could not run so she dealt with her _weird cookie_ the best she could; pretending she didn't exist.

Sunako wearily started dressing for school preparing for another day with the _creatures of the light_ that she loathed so much.

OoOoO

Takenaga Oda walked down 13th street the apparent home to the most disgusting creature to ever walk the streets of Japan. Despite Takenaga's gentle and calm nature he really wanted to see this _disgusting Creature_ his friend had told him about.

_The most beautiful mansion on the road,_ Takenaga said to himself. _How can I find the most beautiful mansion on this road when they're all beautiful?_ He found himself standing in front of a mansion that actually was more beautiful than the rest. He started marvelling in its beauty then realised after a moment that he wasn't there to look at the mansion he was there to look for a really ugly chick.

After standing for nearly twenty minutes Takenaga decided to leave until he saw something—or someone—he didn't expect descending down the front steps. A beautiful girl with long fair hair and violet eyes in a Mori High school uniform was making her way to the street.

She walked in front of Takenaga and he stood there stunned. In all his life he had never seen a girl more beautiful, lively and just all out amazing. _What is her name?_ he found himself asking. Then decided he would find out.

OoOoO

Noi was applying the latest Shiseido lip-gloss to her immaculate lips at her locker when the captain of the Mori High soccer team walked up behind her.

"Hey Noi," he said wrapping his arm around her.

Noi loved the attention she received from all the boys around her it was just so sad that she—"Hey, Haru,"

"Hey Noi…can I call you Noi-chan?"

Noi blushed, "Of course, I consider us more than friends, Haru-kun."

"Does that mean you would like to go out for sushi with me?"

Noi's usually happy face changed to one of grief, "I-I-I'd love to. . ."

Haru jumped for joy that the hottest girl in school who had for some reason rejected all the other guys who had asked her out was going out with him. Haru's excitement completely masked the ending of what Noi had said.

"Haru. . ."

Haru continued jumping, "I'll buy you the best dinner ever!"

"Haru. . ."

"And I'll get lot's of tempura!"

"Haru." Noi started to raise her gentle voice, something she rarely did, "HARU!"

Haru stopped, "What's up?"

"I can't go out with you."

Haru's face fell, "Why the hell not?" he yelled in frustration.

Noi's face turned red from embarrassment, "How could you not know?" she yelled and ran away.

Some boys near by noticed tears on Noi's face and went to go see what had happened.

"You made Miss Noi cry," a burly voice said and suddenly Haru was surrounded by a group of large boys that clearly didn't mean well.

OoOoO

Ranmaru Morii had no problem being the centre of attention; in fact he craved it. Which could explain why at the moment he was surrounded by a group of vapid, shallow, idiotic, stupid bubble headed cheerleaders.

"Oh Ranmaru-kun when is your next commercial coming out?" One of the nameless cheerleaders asked in awe.

"You'll just have to wait and see Ladies, but I can assure you, you will be surprised."

"Oh Ranmaru, we will, we will. This is YOU after all right?" Ranmaru smirked at the praise.

"But can you give us a hint?" Another cheerleader asked adoringly.

"Well, it stars me, of course."

"Oh Ranmaru, you are so amazing," a giggling girl said.

Another grinned at Ranmaru as she slid closer to him. "Ranmaru-kun, can I feel your muscles?"

"But of course," Ranmaru grinned as the girl latched onto his arm.

"Ooo! It's so ripply!" She giggled.

Ranmaru's eyes were diverted from the group of air heads to simple Noi sitting by herself, "Excuse me Ladies, I have maters to attend to," Ranmaru stood up and sauntered towards a forlorn Noi.

Ranmaru knew of Noi's troubles concerning her not dating but he never the less sat down and comforted her. "Why Noi, what's wrong?" he asked.

Noi sighed, "It's nothing. You're so sweet Ranmaru-kun, no wonder all the girls love you."

"Yes, no wonder," he added grinning to himself, "Noi, how long must you resist me?" he asked.

Noi looked at him wide eyed.

"I am the most popular guy and you are the most popular girl, we belong together."

Noi laughed, "Well, we can be together if someone takes care of _her_." Noi glances slowly toward Sunako. Noi loved Sunako as much as a cousin who hates her cousin can it was just that Sunako got in the way of her budding social life—one thing Noi hated.

"I can call an killer to off her." Ranmaru suggested seriously.

"No, she loves that kind of…thing. Anyways, that's just how life is; I can't date until Sunako does, Aunties rules. " Noi said disdainfully.

OoOoO

Sunako looked up at the clock, _Two ten_.

_Two eleven._

_Why do I have to wait till two thirty?_

_Are my Jason DVD's in the mail yet? They better be or else the mailman will be expecting a slasher flick and not just delivering one late._

The classroom door flung open and a tall boy in a messy uniform walked in. the teacher tried to address him but he simply ignored him and sat in front of Sunako.

_WHAT IS THIS? Why is this _creature of the light_ sitting in front of me? That smell. . . he smells like cigarette ass! Is that even possible?_

_Anyways, Jason DVD's can't wait—WHAT IS THAT SMELL?_

_Why must the beings of light cause me so much distress? I did NOTHING absolutely nothing! And yet my own flesh and blood and guts and muscles and bone marrow is apart of **them**__But alas, I shall outwit them all when the sun burns out . . .heh heh when it burns out . . .THAT INFURIATING SMELL!_

_Who does this creature think he is? Waltzing in here and blocking my darkness? Maybe a seven-legged spider will do him wrong MUWAHAHAHAHAHA._

Sunako reached into her pocket and pushed past entrails of lint and found a seven-legged spider. She put the spider on the creature's shoulder and waited for a response.

After a moment of nothing happening a shriek came from the creature's body…an excited shriek.

_What?_

"I love spiders!" the guy commented, "Aww this one has seven legs. Oh well!"

Sunako stared in awe. _Who is this wack job?_

Sunako no longer finding the situation comical looked back to the clock.

_Two twenty nine… why must I be tortured so?_

_**XxXTBCXxX**_


End file.
